1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Some image forming apparatuses, such as copiers and printers, have a function of correcting the gradation of images. As a method of correcting the gradation in the image forming apparatus, a method has been used in which an image output unit forms a gradation test image on a recording sheet and outputs a gradation test image sheet, an optical image reader reads the gradation test image formed on the recording sheet set on the image reader by a person, and the read information (image density) is used to create information (gradation correction information) for correcting gradation. In addition, in general, the image recorded material having an image formed thereon is placed on the reading surface of the image reader and an openable cover plate (known as a document cover or a lid) covers the image recorded material so as to be pressed against the reading surface. In this state, the image reader reads the image.